Breast cancer is by far the most common form of cancer in women, and is the second leading cause of cancer death in humans. Despite many recent advances in diagnosing and treating breast cancer, the prevalence of this disease has been steadily rising at a rate of about 1% per year since 1940. Today, the likelihood that a woman living in North America will develop breast cancer during her lifetime is one in eight. The current widespread use of mammography has resulted in improved detection of breast cancer. Nonetheless, the death rate due to breast cancer has remained unchanged at about 27 deaths per 100,000 women. All too often, breast cancer is discovered at a stage that is too far advanced, when therapeutic options and survival rates are severely limited. Accordingly, more sensitive and reliable methods are needed to detect small (less than 2 cm diameter), early stage, in situ carcinomas of the breast. Such methods should significantly improve breast cancer survival, as suggested by the successful employment of Papinicolou smears for early detection and treatment of cervical cancer.
In addition to the problem of early detection, there remain serious problems in distinguishing between malignant and benign breast disease, in staging known breast cancers, and in differentiating between different types of breast cancers (e.g. estrogen dependent versus non-estrogen dependent tumors). Recent efforts to develop improved methods for breast cancer detection, staging and classification have focused on a promising array of so-called cancer xe2x80x9cmarkers.xe2x80x9d Cancer markers are typically proteins that are uniquely expressed (e.g. as a cell surface or secreted protein) by cancerous cells, or are expressed at measurably increased or decreased levels by cancerous cells compared to normal cells. Other cancer markers can include specific DNA or RNA sequences marking deleterious genetic changes or alterations in the patterns or levels of gene expression associated with particular forms of cancer.
A large number and variety of breast cancer markers have been identified to date, and many of these have been shown to have important value for determining prognostic and/or treatment-related variables. Prognostic variables are those variables that serve to predict disease outcome, such as the likelihood or timing of relapse or survival. Treatment-related variables predict the likelihood of success or failure of a given therapeutic plan. Certain breast cancer markers clearly serve both functions. For example, estrogen receptor levels are predictive of relapse and survival for breast cancer patients, independent of treatment, and are also predictive of responsiveness to endocrine therapy. Pertschuk et al., Cancer 66: 1663-1670, 1990; Parl and Posey, Hum. Pathol. 19: 960-966, 1988; Kinsel et al., Cancer Res. 49: 1052-1056, 1989; Anderson and Poulson Cancer 65: 1901-1908, 1989.
The utility of specific breast cancer markers for screening and diagnosis, staging and classification, monitoring and/or therapy purposes depends on the nature and activity of the marker in question. For general reviews of breast cancer markers, see Porter-Jordan et al., Hematol. Oncol. Clin. North Amer. 8: 73-100, 1994; and Greiner, Pharmaceutical Tech., May, 1993, pp. 28-44. As reflected in these reviews, a primary focus for developing breast cancer markers has centered on the overlapping areas of tumorigenesis, tumor growth and cancer invasion. Tumorigenesis and tumor growth can be assessed using a variety of cell proliferation markers (for example Ki67, cyclin D1 and proliferating cell nuclear antigen (PCNA)), some of which may be important oncogenes as well. Tumor growth can also be evaluated using a variety of growth factor and hormone markers (for example estrogen, epidermal growth factor (EGF), erbB-2, transforming growth factor (TGF).alpha.), which may be overexpressed, underexpressed or exhibit altered activity in cancer cells. By the same token, receptors of autocrine or exocrine growth factors and hormones (for example insulin growth factor (IGF) receptors, and EGF receptor) may also exhibit changes in expression or activity associated with tumor growth. Lastly, tumor growth is supported by angiogenesis involving the elaboration and growth of new blood vessels and the concomitant expression of angiogenic factors that can serve as markers for tumorigenesis and tumor growth.
In addition to tumorigenic, proliferation and growth markers, a number of markers have been identified that can serve as indicators of invasiveness and/or metastatic potential in a population of cancer cells. These markers generally reflect altered interactions between cancer cells and their surrounding microenvironment. For example, when cancer cells invade or metastasize, detectable changes may occur in the expression or activity of cell adhesion or motility factors, examples of which include the cancer markers Cathepsin D, plasminogen activators, collagenases and other factors. In addition, decreased expression or overexpression of several putative tumor xe2x80x9csuppressorxe2x80x9d genes (for example nm23, p53 and rb) has been directly associated with increased metastatic potential or deregulation of growth predictive of poor disease outcome.
Thus, the evaluation of proliferation markers, oncogenes, growth factors and growth factor receptors, angiogenic factors, proteases, adhesion factors and tumor suppressor genes, among other cancer markers, can provide important information concerning the risk, presence, status or future behavior of cancer in a patient. Determining the presence or level of expression or activity of one or more of these cancer markers can aid in the differential diagnosis of patients with uncertain clinical abnormalities, for example by distinguishing malignant from benign abnormalities. Furthermore, in patients presenting with established malignancy, cancer markers can be useful to predict the risk of future relapse, or the likelihood of response in a particular patient to a selected therapeutic course. Even more specific information can be obtained by analyzing highly specific cancer markers, or combinations of markers, which may predict responsiveness of a patient to specific drugs or treatment options.
Methods for detecting and measuring cancer markers have been revolutionized by the development of immunological assays, particularly by assays that utilize monoclonal antibody technology. Previously, many cancer markers could only be detected or measured using conventional biochemical assay methods, which generally require large test samples and are therefore unsuitable in most clinical applications. In contrast, modern immunoassay techniques can detect and measure cancer markers in relatively much smaller samples, particularly when monoclonal antibodies that specifically recognize a targeted marker protein are used. Accordingly, it is now routine to assay for the presence or absence, level, or activity of selected cancer markers by immunohistochemically staining breast tissue specimens obtained via conventional biopsy methods. Because of the highly sensitive nature of immunohistochemical staining, these methods have also been successfully employed to detect and measure cancer markers in smaller, needle biopsy specimens which require less invasive sample gathering procedures compared to conventional biopsy specimens. In addition, other immunological methods have been developed and are now well known in the art which allow for detection and measurement of cancer markers in non-cellular samples such as serum and other biological fluids from patients. The use of these alternative sample sources substantially reduces the morbidity and costs of assays compared to procedures employing conventional biopsy samples, which allows for application of cancer marker assays in early screening and low risk monitoring programs where invasive biopsy procedures are not indicated.
For the purpose of breast cancer evaluation, the use of conventional or needle biopsy samples for cancer marker assays is often undesirable, because a primary goal of such assays is to detect the cancer before it progresses to a palpable or mammographically detectable tumor stage. Prior to this stage, biopsies are generally contraindicated, making early screening and low risk monitoring procedures employing such samples untenable. Therefore, there is general need in the art to obtain samples for breast cancer marker assays by less invasive means than biopsy.
Thus, serum withdrawal has been attempted for breast cancer marker assays. Efforts to utilize serum samples for breast cancer marker assays have met with limited success. The targeted markers are either not detectable in serum, or telltale changes in the levels or activity of the markers cannot be monitored in serum. In addition, the presence of breast cancer markers in serum may occur at the time of micro-metastasis, making serum assays less useful for detecting pre-metastatic disease. In contrast, fluid within the mammary glands themselves is expected to contain much higher and more biologically relevant levels of breast cancer markers than serum, particularly in view of the fact that 80%-90% of all breast cancers occur within the intraductal epithelium of these glands. Fluid within the breast ducts is expected to contain an assemblage and concentration of hormones, growth factors and other potential markers comparable to those secreted by, or acting upon, the surrounding cells of the alveolar-ductal system. Likewise, mammary fluid is expected to contain cells and solid cellular debris or products that can be used in cytological or immunological assays to evaluate intracellular or cell surface markers that may not be detectable in the liquid fraction of mammary fluid.
Previous attempts to develop non-invasive breast cancer marker assays utilizing mammary fluid samples have included studies of mammary fluid obtained from patients presenting with spontaneous nipple discharge. In one of these studies, conducted by Inaji et al., Cancer 60: 3008-3013, 1987, levels of the breast cancer marker carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) were measured using conventional, enzyme linked immunoassay (ELISA) and sandwich-type, monoclonal immunoassay methods. These methods successfully and reproducibly demonstrated that CEA levels in spontaneously discharged mammary fluid provide a sensitive indicator of nonpalpable breast cancer. In a subsequent study, also by Inaji et al., Jpn. J. Clin. Oncol. 19: 373-379, 1989, these results were expanded using a more sensitive, dry chemistry, dot-immunobinding assay for CEA determination. This latter study reported that elevated CEA levels occurred in 43% of patients tested with palpable breast tumors, and in 73% of patients tested with nonpalpable breast tumors. CEA levels in the discharged mammary fluid were highly correlated with intratumoral CEA levels, indicating that the level of CEA expression by breast cancer cells is closely reflected in the mammary fluid CEA content. Based on these results, the authors concluded that immunoassays for CEA in spontaneously discharged mammary fluid are useful for screening nonpalpable breast cancer.
Although the evaluation of mammary fluid has been shown to be a useful method for screening nonpalpable breast cancer in women who experience spontaneous nipple discharge, the rarity of this condition renders the methods of Inaji et al, inapplicable to the majority of women who are candidates for early breast cancer screening. In addition, the first Inaji report cited above determined that certain patients suffering spontaneous nipple discharge secrete less than 10 xcexcl of mammary fluid, which is a critically low level for the ELISA and sandwich immunoassays employed in that study. It is likely that other antibodies used to assay other cancer markers may exhibit even lower sensitivity than the anti-CEA antibodies used by Inaji and coworkers, and may therefore not be adaptable or sensitive enough to be employed even in dry chemical immunoassays of small samples of spontaneously discharged mammary fluid.
In view of the above, an important need remains in the art for more widely applicable, non-invasive methods and devices for obtaining biological samples for use in evaluating, diagnosing and managing breast disease including cancer, particularly for screening early stage, nonpalpable breast tumors. Biological samples thus obtained can be used to evaluate, diagnose and manage breast disease, particularly by detecting or measuring selected breast cancer markers, or panels of breast cancer markers, to provide highly specific, cancer prognostic and/or treatment-related information, and to diagnose and manage precancerous conditions, cancer susceptibility, breast infections and other breast diseases.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for noninvasively obtaining intraductal fluid comprising the steps of providing an intraductal fluid sampling device having an adjustable support, at least one inflatable bladder, and a patient interface surface carried by the bladder, placing an interface in contact with a patient""s breast, adjusting a support to correspond with the approximate size of the breast, and inflating the inflatable bladder to provide compression to the breast. Notably, the support may be adjusted either before or after it is placed in contact with a patient.
The adjustable support, which may comprise at least three petals, may be user adjustable to fit the breast without imparting compression thereto. This may be accomplished by manually adjusting the supports, such as through an adjustment ring.
The supports may be positioned upon the breast such that the area of compression will provide compression either at, or anatomically proximal to the lactiferous sinus. The compression can be provided by a heated inflation media, thereby delivering heat to the compression area to reduce physiological resistance to aspiration, and to further reduce the viscosity of the intraductal fluid. In one particular embodiment, the operating temperature of the media is within the range of from about 102xc2x0 F. to about 120xc2x0 F.
The inflation cycle is anticipated to last between about 1 and 30 seconds, and more preferably, between about 5 and 20 seconds. Accordingly, the inflation step will result in bladders inflating at a repetition rate within the range of from about 3 cycles per minute, to about 60 cycles per minute. More preferably, the inflation cycle will be repeated at a rate of about 4 to 20 cycles per minute, and in one embodiment, will be about 5 cycles per minute.
The inflation cycles may be controlled by a control circuit, which may also be responsible for controlling the delivery of heat to the inflation media.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art in view of the detailed description of preferred embodiments which follows, when considered together with the attached drawings and claims.